EN UNA NOCHE TODO PUEDE SUCEDER
by serenity-venus25
Summary: Serena y darien son dos jóvenes que no se conocía y no tenía nada que ver en común hasta que los dos sin saber que allí comenzaría una gran historia de amor decidieron asistir a una fiesta.


**EN UNA NOCHE TODO PUEDE SUCEDER.**

Autor: Serenity-venus025.

Nota: los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi.

Serena y darien son dos jóvenes que no se conocía y no tenía nada que ver en común hasta que los dos sin saber que allí comenzaría una gran historia de amor decidieron asistir a una fiesta (esta historia lleva picante).

El día de la fiesta.

Serena entro con un vestido azul marino algo escotado y pegado al cuerpo que la hacia verse la muchacha mas bella de la fiesta eso fue obvio para darien que apenas la vio se quedo perplejo de tanta belleza. Pues así la describe como fue que la vio ese día: Ella entro con su larga cabellera que a simple vista le llegaba debajo de la cintura de un rubio plateado nunca antes visto por el y con unos ojos azules claros que lo invitaba a que la vieran cuando ella de repente lo vio por un instante, con una piel blanca y unos labios apetecibles que le provocaron a su cuerpo y con una sonrisa cautivadora y con ese vestido era para que los dioses la adoraran todo en ella lo cautivo.

De esta manera lo describe serena el día que lo conoció:

El tenia una copa en su mano era alto su piel era blanca su cabello era negro como la misma noche, sus ojos azul profundo que la cautivaron era poseedor de unos labios pequeños que al vérselos ella se sonrojo tenia un porte gallardo vestía con un smokin negro que lo hacia verse mas guapo de lo que ya era. (N/a: Bueno ahora volvamos al momento que serena entra y se observan mutuamente por un instante.)

Serena se dirigió a la sala donde vio a un antiguo amigo estuvo conversando con el bastante tiempo en el cual mismo darien no la dejaba de ver y eso le incomodo a serena quien decidió salir a tomar aire fresco.

Darien no la vio salir porque en ese momento estaba saludando a un amigo que acababa de llegar, pero cuando el busco no la encontró y se preocupo "será que se fue sola o acompañada con el mismo con quien hablaba". Busco al joven como quien busca agua en el desierto y al verlo se calmo pero no tanto "donde estará" prefirió salir al jardín para ver si un poco de aire lo ayudaba con su pena.

Mientras tanto serena se levantaba de una banca de color blanca donde se había sentado por un momento y camino hacia una fuente que le agrado mucho (se trataba de dos jóvenes dándose un beso muy tierno por las expresiones de ambas esculturas), mientras ella contemplaba las estrellas en esa noche fría y pasiva. "esta noche puede ocurrir todo en especial para los enamorados o para enamorarse" al pensar esto se puso triste.

Mientras darien caminaba en el jardín se percato de una silueta de una mujer "será ella" y decidió investigar, y cual fue su dicha al ver que si era ella que con la luz de la luna se veía mas hermosa si eso pudiera ser posible no pudo resistirse ocasionando que se le acercara para hablarle:

-buenas noche señorita.

Serena se extraño pero se sonrojo y tímidamente pero con seriedad

-buenas noche.

Pero a darien no le importo lo seria que había sido con el.

-bella noche no lo cree.

-si así es.

Darien le noto la mirada romántica al ver las estrellas.

-mi nombre es darien chiba y usted señorita.

Serena se vio un poco neruente a contestarle pero darien le sonrió cautivándola nuevamente.

-serena tsukino.

-serena es un bello nombre igual a su portadora que es una belleza.

Serena se sonrojo y estaba a punto de retirarse cuando darien le hablo.

-mira una estrella fugaz pidamos un deseo.

Los dos vieron pasar a la estrella y cada uno pidió un deseo.

"deseo darle un beso a serena y que ella se enamore de mi".

"deseo encontrar a alguien especial que me ame".

Cuando darien pidió su deseo abrió sus ojos y la vio que seguía observando el cielo se acerco despacio a ella le tomo las manos, y a serena eso la puso muy nerviosa así que se las quito pero darien las volvió a tomar esta vez serena no se movió y darien se acerco mas a ella a tal grado que era propicio para un beso y no lo iba a desperdiciar le soltó una mano para acariciarle el rostro como si en esa caricia buscara el asentara o lo rechazara, serena no se movía estaba tan nerviosa que darien la veía mas bella mientras ella lo observaba bajo su mano al mentó y comenzó a acercase muy despacio hacia sus labios.

A serena le comenzó a latir desesperadamente el corazón, su respiración aumentaba cada vez mas cuando veía que darien estaba mas cerca de sus labio, y al notar los de el nunca había deseado mas en ese momento que ese beso se diera. Ya a escasos tres centímetros se vieron y en esa mirada se dejieron todo, y por fin darien la beso pero al hacerlo noto que esos labios eran vírgenes al rose de los labios ajenos el se emociono mas y la beso suavemente con delicadeza a que ella se acomodara a ese sentimiento serena no tardo mucho se afianzo a el (n/a: y acabaron donde un beso que cada mujer desea y que los hombres quieren sentir. Con todo lo propicio bajo la luz de la luna a la par de una fuente y dentras de ellos un rosal).

Cuando aquel beso termino sus miradas se unieron nuevamente provocando que serena despertara de aquel sueño salio corriendo justo en el momento que darien se disponía a darle otro beso. Extrañado la siguió pero ella ya había salido de la casa pero la alcanzo justo en el momento que se disponía subirse a un taxi.

-Te llevo a tu casa serena.

Su mirada lo decía todo no quería verlo y menos que la llevara.

-perdóname por el beso y… y su tu no quieres…no…te vuelvo…a…besar.

Estas palabras la calmaron algo pero a la vez no le gusto saber que no sentiría esos labios tan calidos, y placenteros unidos a los de ella nuevamente así que decidió irse con el.

En todo el camino de vuelta hacia el departamento de serena, darien la miraba de vez en cuando buscando en su mirada una respuesta serena hacia lo mismo pero se sonrojaba y baja su rostro todo esto le parecía tierno así que decidió no verla mas hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento. Al bajarse darien se comporto como todo un caballero dándole su mano para ayudarla a bajar al aceptarla sintió como una corriente paso por todo su cuerpo ocasionando que ninguno hiciera algo.

Produciendo que serena se le atorara el taco del zapato haciéndola caer en el pecho de darien, los dos se pusieron muy nerviosos serena podía escuchar como el corazón de el latín cada vez mas rápido igual que el de ella lo hacia permanecieron así por un momento hasta que serena se separo.

Darien se disponía a retirarse cuando serena.

-darien desea entrar a tomar una taza de te.

-si gracias.

Al subir por el ascensor cada uno dispuso de una esquina por el mismo miedo que sus cuerpos pudieran hablar por si solos, fue un alivio cuando la puerta de este se abrió y minuto después se encontraba adentro del departamento de serena.

-siéntate en la sala-(n/a: sus mejillas estaba bastante rojas)-mientras hago el te.

-esta bien. (N/a: al paso que van estos dos mas parecen montaña rusa con tanto bajo y altos de color, pero si yo estuviera en esta situación donde no y usted que cree)

Cuando se acerco a la sala noto que el balcón daba directamente hacia la luna decidió abrir la puerta dándose cuenta que serena tenia una gran vista entonces comprendió porque era de una mirada romántica(n/A:

^^' Quien no si tuviera un lugar así hasta yo me muero de amor de solo hecho.) "En este lugar seria feliz yo". –Darien- Lo llamo haciendo que se diera vuelta haciendo ver que ella le llevaba el te. Se quedaron en el balcón conversando y disfrutando del te.

Cuando terminaron su te serena se dirigió hacia la cocina, mientras darien la observaba tiernamente notando cierto rubor en sus mejilla "será que la vuelvo a besar y que tal si no se deja rechazándome o algo peor me prohíbe verla nuevamente no se que hacer".

En la cocina serena miraba a darien "me volverá a besar ojala que si en verdad me gusta mucho darien pero si yo no le gusto como a mí"

"ya se le daré una pista para que actué si eso haré". Así que se dirigió al balcón pero de repente entro una ráfaga de viento que hizo que se notara mas la silueta de serena haciendo que darien se inquieté al ver como su cabello se movía de tal forma haciendo en ella todo perfecto.

Para evitar otra cosa darien cerro la puerta de este Se sentaron en la sal.

-¿que horas tienes darien?

-¡QUEEE!

-¿que sucede?

-son las 2:00 a.m.

-¡como es posible no nos tardamos mucho en llegar y no creo que con el te y la charla se haga esfumado el tiempo! "hoy es mi oportunidad "

Se levanto del sillón darien hizo lo mismo pero dirigiéndose a la puerta cuando serena le hablo.

-a donde vas darien.

- es mejor que me valla es tarde y no son horas…de visitas

-no…te vallas…por eso mismo…es tarde…y…no son horas para que manejes en esta cuidad tan peligrosa(n/A:¬¬ aja como no solo ella se lo cree pero quien no diría eso si tuviera la oportunidad de quedarse con ese guapo)y todo esto es mi culpa así que por favor quédate.

-esta bien- muy sonrojado.

-bueno espera aquí.

Y se dirigió a su habitación se cambio de ropa se puso un camisón que al verlo "no creí nunca atreverme a usarlo" recogió unas sabanas y dos almohadas. Darien se quedo anonadado cuando la vio salir de la habitación eran un mar de sensualidad con ese camisón que rozaba su cuerpo.

Serena acomodo el sillón darien le ayudo pero muy pronto se arrepintió porque si querer vio los senos de serena que lo dejaron boquiabierto menos no se diga cuando ella ponía las sabanas y por un momento se agacho "que piernas tiene serena toda ella parece una delicada flor deseable a los ojos y al olor" hasta que serena lo saco de ese trancen.

-espero que puedas descansar algo.

Estaba apunto de despedirse con un beso en la mejilla cuando notaron que nuevamente estaba frente a frente para aquel beso añorado darien no se pudo resistir, y la beso pero esta vez hubo algo distinto serena le correspondía con entusiasmo Al separarse serena tenia sus mejillas rojas.

-buenas noches darien- y para sorpresa de el serena le dio un beso de piquito en la boca antes de retirarse a su habitación apagando las luces de la sala. Darien se disponía acostarse cuando noto que en la habitación de serena se encontraba entre abierta con la luz encendida "será acaso que me corresponde y deseara que entre a la habitación no talvez solo sea mi imaginación si eso haré esperare a que cierre la puerta".

Serena en su habitación "ojala que entre por esa puerta, y de eso me asegurare" se levanto de su cama y se dispuso a estar moviendo cosas de un lado a otro lado provocando, y cuando considero demasiado se acostó en una forma sensual que sabia que darien la observaba haciendo que no soportara mas tomo valor y se dirigió hacia la habitación termino de abrir la puerta pero serena no se movió estaba de una forma que darien deseo acercarse mas y besarla.

Serena se encontraba despierta pero no quería moverse deseaba ver que haría el. Darien tomo la decisión se acerco y la beso, serena hizo como si con eso se despertara aceptando el beso cosa que no desaprovecho el acomodándose en aquella cama sorprendiéndose que serena no lo rechazaba así que comenzó acariciarla haciendo que sus cuerpos hablara por si solos sus labios bajaron a su cuello haciendo que serena diera su primer suspiro de la noche haciendo que sus manos viajara a quitarle la camisa cosa que lo tomo por sorpresa pero no se quedaría atrás así que le bajo los tirantes del camisón mas era una guerra de ver quien dejaba si nada al otro ya que serena lo dejo en bóxer al tiempo que darien se deshizo de los tirantes(n/a: 00 no cree que esto se esta saliendo del limité)atrapando con su mano uno de los pechos de serena haciéndola que se arre costaron mejor dándose la tarea de besar su cuerpo mientras que a la vez hacia desaparecer todo aquello que le hacia estorbo.

Darien noto a la perfección que serena lo deseaba pero a su cuerpo la invadía todavía los nervios, así que con delicadeza volvió a besar esa boca que lo invitaba una y otra vez a perder cesé en ese mar de sensaciones que le brindaba tan calidamente no desaprovechando acariciar ese bello rostro de ángel haciéndola comprender que todo estaría bien. Bajo por aquel vello camino que acababa de recorrer.

-serena deseas que lo hagamos- ella le sonrió notando el color de sus mejillas carmín y con una dulce voz-si darien- con tal repuesta darien no tardo en besarla y en pocos segundo se había introducido dentro de ella teniendo una gran sorpresa al suave dolor que tuvo ella dándose cuenta que aquella princesa que poseía era virgen segundos atrás. En aquella habitación lo único que se podía escuchar era unos gemidos viniendo de los dos acompañados por sus respiraciones aceleradas sonando eco el último grito de placer la culminación de aquel maravilloso gesto de amor y deseo carnal.

Unas horas mas tarde cuando el sol entraba por la ventana tocando con delicadeza los ojos de darien provocando que despertara haciéndolo ver a su lado a su princesa completamente desnuda y aun en el país de los sueños "gracias estrella fugaz por cumplirme mi deseo y ahora de aquí en adelante me tocara hacer que serena nunca deje de sentir este amor que ha nacido de los dos" le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla apartando su hermoso cabello que se encontraba esparcido la hizo despertar, al encontrarse con esos ojos azul profundo sonrió pero desapareció rápidamente al notarse desnuda frente a él y con el hecho que el también se encontraba en la misma situación de ella. Sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín profundo y escondiéndose bajo las sabanas, darien sonrío por el hecho tan tierno sacando su rostro de allí para besarlo y tiernamente si que se diera cuenta le quito la sabana dejando a una serena perpleja por tal hecho.

-NO debes tenerme vergüenza eres la mujer mas bella del universo y además de eso yo te amo MI serena tsukino.

Nota de la autora: Bueno espero que esta corta historia haga sido de su agrado y si no pues como suele decir mi bisabuela ya ni llorar es bueno así que por favor os pido que me dejéis vuestros comentarios así sabré en que falle para mejorar (ח ח no seáis tan duro conmigo apenas comienzo) pero eso si os aseguro que soy una gran fan de sailor moon me encanta esta pareja pero si les gusta prometo hacer una con seiya y serena hasta pronto si dios así lo quiere.


End file.
